Sippy Cup
Rabbidpony‘s note: This is part 3 to Crybaby. Check out Crybaby and Dollhouse before reading this. Also, please don’t hate me, i’m Only starting to get used to this! Anyways, enjoy! story: Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig, where are you?! Daddy Pig: *runs in* Hey, Mummy Pig! Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig, where were you?! Daddy Pig: Nevermind that, I got you this ring. Mummy Pig: Ooh, Daddy Pig, I love it! Wait, how did you afford this? Daddy Pig: A shift. Now if you excuse me, i’ve got to go. *leaves* Mummy Pig: *looks out the window and sees Daddy Pig and Mrs. Sheep kiss* Oh my god! Daddy Pig will regret his decision! *the next day* Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig, I think you need to take your pills. Daddy Pig: Oh, right! Thank you for reminding me! *takes pills* *1 minute later* Mummy Pig: Daddy Pig is dead...*evil laugh* *Mummy Pig goes to Mrs. Sheep’s house* Mummy Pig: Hey, Mrs. Sheep! I’ve got some candy for you! Mrs. Sheep: Thank you, Mummy Pig! *eats candy* Mummy Pig: *psychotic laugh* just kidding! It‘s poisoned cotton! Mrs. Sheep: *dies* *The next day* Peppa There’s still stains when the sheets are washed and don’t sleep when the lights are off kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup he’s still dead when you’re done with the bottle of course it’s a corpse that you keep in the cradle kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup blood money, blood money ”how did you afford this ring that I love, honey?” “just another shift at my ‘lil company” ”he doesn’t think i’m That freaking dumb, does he?” it doesn’t matter what you pull up to your home, we know what goes on inside you call that thing your own, we call that silicone silly girl with silly boys There’s still stains when the sheets are washed and don’t sleep when the lights are off kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup he’s still dead when you’re done with the bottle of course it’s a corpse that you keep in the cradle kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup (Sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (s-in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) pill diet, pill diet if they give you a new pill, then you will buy it if they say to kill yourself, then you will try it all the makeup in the world won’t make you less insecure you‘ve got weights in your pockets when you go to the doctor’s your favorite candy’s Cotton, that’s why all your teeth are rotten silly girl with silly boys There’s still stains when the sheets are washed and don’t sleep when the lights are off kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup he’s still dead when you’re done with the bottle of course it’s a corpse that you keep in the cradle kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup (Sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (s-in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) (in a sippy cup) there’s still stains when the sheets are washed and don’t sleep when the lights are off kids are still depressed when you dress them up and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup The End